


singularity

by chaoticastronaut



Series: to the kids who aren't ok, not anymore [2]
Category: Kollok 1991
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, actually scratch that the whole radar needs therapy, because thats all i write apparently, billy needs therapy, the boys have a cha t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticastronaut/pseuds/chaoticastronaut
Summary: 'noun: singularity1. the state, fact, quality, or condition of being singular.'billy baker(lucas jenkins?)
Relationships: Billy Baker & Tibby Devin
Series: to the kids who aren't ok, not anymore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	singularity

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :))

billy baker and the coma boy are two different people.

for instance, billy baker died when he was five years old. he ran out infront of a car in 1981 and was put into a coma for ten years.  
thats when things get a little blurry, billy thinks. because during that coma billy baker was replaced with an ego named lucas jenkins from the town of undecided. thats where kollok gets it all mixed up. but billy knows the truth. lucas jenkins is the kid who woke up from a ten year coma with too much knowledge for a five year old and a tenth finger. lucas jenkins is the coma boy, not billy baker.

lucas jenkins is the kid with freaky universe-warping bullshit-seeing powers. lucas jenkins is the kid with more and more consequences, responsibilities, hardships piling up ontop of his head. lucas is the 'great diviner', or whatever the fuck. lucas jenkins may live the life of billy baker, but he's not billy baker.

because billy baker is still in his coma. billy baker is the kid the town of kollok knows. billy baker is dead, probably, or at least any chance of him ever waking up again is dead. he's gone forever, probably. hope not. sometimes billy thinks he misses him, this kid he's never met. then he thinks he's being stupid for thinking like that.

billy baker is not really billy baker, but he's not really sure he's lucas jenkins anymore, either. and at some point in his life, he was both. billy might not remember that point, but he knows somewhere in time the egos must have met, crossed over. he wonders when that point was. probably when he was in the coma.

maybe its now that he's both. maybe its now, at this point in time, that the egos are crossing over. because billy certainly doesn't feel like just billy baker, and billy certainly doesn't feel like just lucas jenkins, but rather he feels like a mixture of the two egos. a fusion, perhaps. thats kind of cool, fusions. huh.

whoever, whatever he is, billy can't change it now. he's tried tried, before. tried to make himself popular. admittedly, it didn't work the way he wanted it to. he stayed the same, everyone's perception of him didn't. 

its all about perception, after all.

he tells tibby this, late, one night. four hours before his mom had confined them both to his room for the night, and three hours before they both decided it would be a good idea to watch the thing, and one hour before they had both agreed that they wearn't going to sleep. tibby had tilted his head, slightly, to the side, confused, and asked billy what he meant. so he explains it again, slower this time, to hopefully help him get it despite the fact that he's basically just repeating himself.

billy baker explains, again, that he only became coma boy when he came out of said coma. he wasn't 'the coma boy' in the coma, was he, because coma boy is a nickname and you dont give nicknames to kids in comas. you give nicknames, specifically a 'coma boy' nickname to kids who have come out of comas.

he explains, again, that while it may have been billy bakers body, it was actually lucas jenkins who woke up from that coma. and so, lucas jenkins was dubbed the coma boy.

tibby nods. he doesn't know what to say, but thats ok, because billy doesn't expect him to. he wouldn't know what to say, either, if he was in tibby's position. or at least not the right thing to say. he never does.

tibby yawns, and within another half an hour he's broken their no-sleeping pact, leaning against billy's shoulder and snoring away, but that's ok. billy will stay up. he wasn't planning on getting any sleep anyways.


End file.
